


[Podfic] April is the Cruellest Month

by randomicicle



Category: Jpop, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/pseuds/randomicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is not running away. He and Kamenashi are cool. They were civil when they saw each other in January, after one of Jin's concerts no less, which seemed nothing short of a miracle at the time. That Kamenashi even went, and then the surreality of his complimentary small talk backstage after the show. Whatever else happens, they are both professionals.</p><p>But this is not a professional setting. It's April, and that and the three vodka-mixers Jin's had are telling him he wants to go out onto the balcony for some fresh air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] April is the Cruellest Month

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [April is the Cruellest Month](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195690) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



  
[(c) base banner](http://littlecigars.livejournal.com/). cover under construction.

**Duration** : 29:19  


**MF** : [.mp3 audio file, 26.85 mb](http://www.mediafire.com/?aai7fsvogz828pv)


End file.
